Vertex
Vertex 'was a CAW Stable made up of disgruntled Jeri-MAX CAWs who were fed up with the lack of updates from BigJerichool222. History Jeri-MAX Vertex first made their presence felt in a video they posted on the Jeri-MAX YouTube account on January 26th, 2011. At first it was unclear what exactly they have planned for the CAW community; the tags in the video suggested that they are a bunch of Jeri-MAX CAWs "on strike" over the fact that the owner of the league had gotten "lazy" and hadn't posted a new episode in nearly a month. It appeared that Vertex wass looking to "have fun" at the expense of other CAW leagues, which only meant bad things. On February 17th, 2011, Sakoda stripped all Vertex members of their Jeri-MAX Championships, awarding the World Title to David "A-List' Otunga. He then set up an Emergency Event to fill the other vacant titles. On July 24th, 2011, at The All-American American Bash, Vertex finally made their return to Jeri-MAX after almost 6 months. Their presence was felt after the main event had concluded when Aladdin Hassan and Lucas Gomez attacked former World Heavyweight Champion David "A-List" Otunga from behind. Meanwhile, Dorf, Jefe, and Jurt surrounded General Manager Sakoda on stage as he explained that their strike was over. Afterwards, Sheamus assaulted new World Champion Pacman Jones in the parking lot, telling Pacman that he wants the World Heavyweight Championship that he never lost back. On Episode 36, Lucas Gomez & Aladdin Hassan went on to defeat The Hardys for the Jeri-MAX Tag Team Championships in a match they earned the week prior after beating fellow Vertex teammates El Jefe and Jurt Angle. Meanwhile, Dorf Liggleton had spent the past 2 shows trying to get into the World Championship picture, much to the chegrin of #1 Contender, Sheamus. After Sheamus failed to win the World Championship at the Spiral Rumble from Pacman Jones, Dorf Liggleton once again tried to insert himself in the Championship picture; however, this time it was Jurt Angle who interfered, reminding Dorf that he has already beaten Pacman before while Dorf lost to Pacman on a previous episode of VORTEX. Jurt suggested that ''he be the one to challenge Pacman next, which angered Liggleton. Dorf and Jurt's situation came to a boiling on the following episode; after defeating Sheamus in a one-on-one match, Jurt was kicked out of Vertex by Sheamus and Dorf Liggleton, who was sick of Jurt's refusal to "know his role and get in line." Dorf then set up a match between the two of them at Jeri-MAX Horizon, hoping to prove to the rest of the group that he is an effectual and competent leader while Jurt hopes to inspire the rest of Vertex to abandon Dorf. After teaming with Sheamus and winning on Episode 39, El Jefe turned on him with a savate kick to the face followed by multiple El Jefe Drivers. He then told his former partner and Horizon opponent that he was qutting Vertex because he had bigger things to deal with and better things to do. Later that night, Jefe tried convincing Gomez and Hassan to quit as well, but neither Tag Champion would do so. At Jeri-MAX Horizon Vertex deteriorated even more; even though Sheamus went on to win the European Championship, Dorf, Aladdin, and Lucas lost their respective matches. Aladdin let Danny Jackpot and David "A-List" Otunga win the Tag Team Championships and then quit the group because he wanted the European title for himself. Afterwards, Lucas Gomez decided to take El Jefe's advice and quit, returning to the side of his fellow Cuban. After being reduced to just a tag team, Vertex was finally laid to rest on November 10, 2011 during WARP Episode 41 when Sheamus left the "group" after Dorf Liggleton had insulted him and demanded he hand him the European Championship. Later that night, Dorf would go on to lose to former stablemate Aladdin Hassan, putting an exclamation point on Vertex's death. WCW Vertex made their first strike at WCW New Year's Revolution, when Matt Eichorn called out whoever took out The Suspect. This would lead to Jurt Angle, Aladdin Hassan, and Lucas Gomez coming out and revealing themselves as part of Vertex, ambushing Eichorn. Dorf Liggleton would then arrive, revealing that he and Vertex were the ones that took out Suspect. Later that evening, El Jefe, who had recently reappeared in New-WWE as a partner of Dorf's, attacked Edge from behind in the parking lot, thus establishing himself as another member of Vertex. On the final episode of The Main Event, Vertex interrupted the opening match, ending it before it even began. Later in the evening, El Jefe would go on to defeat Edge in the main event. New-WWE Though Vertex's existence in New-WWE went unconfirmed for several weeks, signs of its formation rapidly appeared. On episode 128 of Raw, Dorf Liggleton, then leader of faction The Unnamed expressed a growing frustration with the lack of success of his cohorts. The least successful member, Matt Mayhem, was forced into a match with a mystery opponent by Liggleton, with the future of the Unnamed at stake. Mayhem's opponent was revealed to be El Jefe. The two-time World Heavyweight Champion easily dispatched of Mayhem, ending the Unnamed. On the following episode, Unnamed member Connor Wine entered the ring at the start of the show alongside Matt Mayhem, pleading with Liggleton to reconsider. Liggleton agreed, provided the two could defeat two more mystery opponents. El Jefe once again emerged, but this time alongside Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus. Jefe and Sheamus were victorious over Wine and Mayhem, ensuring the Unnamed was no more. Following the bout, Liggleton entered the ring and celebrated alongside Jefe and Sheamus. The next week, Dorf Liggleton entered the ring at the start of Raw, with El Jefe and Sheamus following him. He officially announced that Vertex has arrived in New-WWE, confirming Sheamus as a new addition to the group. At Fatal Four Way, Vertex proved their dominance by adding more gold to their collection when Jefe and Jurt, the reunited Cuban Penile Crisis, defeated Danny Jackpot & Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales for the World Tag Team Championship. On episode 136 of Raw, Vertex began to display an inner conflict, when Sheamus confronted Liggleton backstage, stating that he doubts Liggleton will be able to retain the WWE title at Summerslam, and reminded Liggleton that the WWE title is a sign of his authority. Before exiting, Sheamus said he plans on taking the title, and usurping the position of Vertex leader. Its Walleh Time There was a Hint that the Vertex was going to make their presence felt within IWT. Dorf Liggleton was a surprise entrant in the Xtra IV Rumble. He would win the IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship three times and win the overall rumble by finally eliminating Matt Eichorn. Dorf would lose the title later to Matt Eichorn on a House Show. El Jefe would turn up on the 15/2 Edition of the IWT Stream and defeat CYBERDOMAINIAN for the IWT Legends Championship. WEDF WEDF had recently joined the Vivianverse. Vertex leader, Dorf Liggleton was not too pleased with WEDF joining and had decided to make WEDF pay for joining the Vivianverse by saying this was the worst mistake WEDF made by joining the Vivianverse on an Episode of WEDF Flame, interrupting a match involving Sheamus vs. The Great Khali for the Hardcore Championship. Earlier before the match started, it was supposed to be Steven Spriter challenging for the Hardcore Championship, however, Sheamus attacked Spriter and took his place. Then after Khali had thrown Sheamus outside the ring, Dorf Liggleton sent out Drecon the Giant out to the ring and him and the Great Khali traded blows. Oshujax, defending WEDF turf attacked Drecon the Giant, however Dorf warned Oshujax made the biggest mistake, as a recovered Drecon the Giant then chokeslammed Oshujax through the announce table. Sheamus later recovered and traded blows with the Great Khali, but then the current other Vertex members invaded and ganged up on the Great Khali. Sheamus, Jurt Angle, Lucas Gomez, and El Jefe led a brutal assault onto the Giant, which led leader Dorf Liggleton out to pick up the scraps to become Hardcore Champion. Despite DreCon's involvement, it's been said that he's just in it for himself, as he is not a member of Vertex, as he just wants to send a message that he too is a Giant to be reckoned with in the Vivianverse and all of CAW. There is no telling when Vertex will strike next in WEDF. Entrance Themes *"Vampire's Teeth"' from the ''Twisted Metal: Head On OST Finishers & Signature Moves Finishing moves *'Dorf Liggleton' **''Cantaloupe Kick'' (Scissors Kick) **Shining Wizard *'Sheamus' **''Brogue Kick (Bicycle Kick) **''High Cross/Cross Double Butt ''(Running Crucifix Powerbomb) *'El Jefe''' **''Las Noventa Millas (450 Splash) **''El Jefe Driver ''(Over the Shoulder Reverse Piledriver) *'Jurt Angle''' **''Jurt Angle Slam'' (Olympic Slam) *'Aladdin Hassan' **''Spitfire (Fireball to the Face) **''Arabian Nightmare ''(Sleeper Hold Drop) *'Lucas Gomez''' **''Cuban Missile ''(Sitout Suplex Slam) Title History *Jeri-MAX **Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) - Sheamus **Jeri-MAX Intercontinental Championship (1 Time) - Jurt Angle **Jeri-MAX Tag Team Championship (1 Time) - (Lucas Gomez & Aladdin Hassan) **Jeri-MAX European Championship (2 Times) - Aladdin Hassan (1) & Sheamus (1) **Jeri-MAX Hardcore Championship (1 Time) - Lucas Gomez *New-WWE **WWE Championship (2 Times) - Dorf Liggleton (1) & Sheamus (1) **United States Championship - (1 Time) - Aladdin Hassan **World Tag Team Championship (1 Time) - El Jefe & Jurt Angle *Its Walleh Time **IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (3 Times) - Dorf Liggleton **IWT Legends Championship (1 Time) - El Jefe *WEDF **WEDF Hardcore Championship (1 Time) - Dorf Liggleton Category:New-WWE Category:Faction Category:Stable Category:Jeri-Max Category:WCW Category:Tag Team